A day in the life of an Action figure
by DoomNightAt12
Summary: The secret life of Sora and Axel figure's trying to escape a 15 year-old fangirls bedroom. Who or what will they meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_...Probably my FIRST on-going story! o: The story of my figure's secret lives in my bedroom~ lol. _

_i wished i owned Kningdom Hearts... but i dont ]:_

Z?---------Z?

"BAAAAAAAAAI GUYS!!!"

The final good-buy of the hyper fan-girl rang through the 4 room house as she ran out the door.

"Is she finally gone?" questioned the first figure as it jumped off the bin it had been sat on.

It was male, around 15 if it was living. Brown hair, blue eyes. $68.95 at Minotaur. Goes by the name Sora.

"heh, i though for sure she was gonna miss it this time!" said a second figure.

It was also male. Would be around 20 if living. Flaming red spikes of hair, emerald green eyes with tattoos under them. $34.95 at Minotaur due to a broken hand. Goes by the name Axel.

"So how did we end up being owned by this girl again?" Asked Sora.

"_We?_ She only owns you. Not me. You. Got it Memorized?" Said Axel, pointing his index finger to his head in the usual manner.

"Oh yeah? What about the fact that she sleeps with you? Or the time she made you say 'The Power of Chicken Compels You'?"

".....Shut up."

"And the scores are Sora 1, Axel 0!" Grinned Sora.

Z?---------Z?

_Just the starter. The adventure starts next chapter! :3 if your nice, you'll read 'n' Review. _

_Doom Night Mel out._


	2. The Plan

∑∞ yes lol

_XD now i can't complain about how fast people update! you would not believe how long I've been looking for the lost part of this story! Bah. _

_Thanks to ALL who reviewed/Watched/Faved this!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.... but if i did, there would be less Disney and A LOT more Smexy, Bloody Yaoi *drools*_

_

* * *

_

"What'cha doing?" questioned Sora as Axel began to tie Random Objects together.

"Getting off this thing, Duh!"

"Couldn't we just jump onto the bed?"

"Again with the '_we_'? And no. Ever noticed the Gap? You would break those stick legs of you'res!" _stupid kid._

"Oh.." Sora looked at his legs. True, they were as thin as the keyblade he held, and walking to his left he saw the void that was between him and the bed.

"Hey! You better help me with this or I'll make sure there's no '_We_' in this escape plan!" Yelled Axel.

Not wanting to be left behind, Sora walked over and helped Axel secure and lower the make-shift rope. _(Which could be mistaken as Inspiration for the Lift stop...Odd.)_

The rope ended Inches away from the ground, Tall enough for Axel to get off with his chakrams. Unfortunately, because of his much shorter hight, Sora _fell_from the rope and landed on the... Oblivion Keyblade?

"...Since when has the Oblivion bigger than me?" Sora had just noticed he was no taller than the hilt of the blade.

Axel took a long, hard look at the blade.

"Since forever. Get over it!" Snapped Axel, getting quite pissed off.

"Gez calm down."

The vast white space in front of them didn't look so... big, from atop of there perch.

"Wow" gaped Sora, "this is.. different."

Still looking pissed off, Axel looked towards their goal: The door that would lead them OUT of the room. Only problem was, their way to short to reach the door nob.

"Okay heres the plan. Split up and look for someone who knows how to get out. If you find someone, yell your no-existent lungs out. If you find someone hostile...Scream then run. Got it Memorized?" explained Axel.

"...Sure..." Sora wasn't really convinced that he should be listening to Axel but he started walking in the direction of the desk.

---

Later.........

It felt as though he had been waking for hours but Sora had only just reached the end of the bed.

_I seem to be getting no-where..._Stopping to lean against a pile of Sketch books. Sora looked back toward Axel, who had occupied himself with studying objects under the chest of draws. But something brought his attention back to a book shelf in one corner of the room, a familiar voice yelling...

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"...Ugh, Tidus?"

As if on some imaginary Que, Tidus came pelting past as if Sin was chasing him.

And the he saw _it...._

* * *

_Aaaaaand thats all you get for now XD_

_What had been chasing Tidus? Why the hell was Tidus there in the first place? You'll have to wait and see ;)_


	3. Friends and things

_Pfffffffffft lol. Its getting had to visulise this! I just re-arranged my entire room! The only thing left where it was, was my manga/SquareEnix place of worship shelf. I Like the name Oliver D8 I write Chapters too short dont I?_

_Uhh, As much as i love to fan-girl, I'll try keep Yaoi implication to a minnamil ;)_

_Disclaimer: What? what do you mean i don't own Square? I filled out a form in the game case! ...oh...shoot. it was a questionare..._

* * *

Now Sora had seen some odd things during his life at Minotaur. Those included squee-ing fangirls, flying plushies and explicit yaoi mangas (his poor mind, tainted forever) but this was _odd._

Tidus had been chased by a giant, blue, Tyrannosaurus Rex...Covered in bows. Sora would have laughed, if the T-Rex had not been heading straight for him.

...Why dont we go back to Axel?

The Pyro had found a cuboard partly open, and decided to search the contence. So far he'd found Yo-yos, slinkies and lumps of wood. Next shelf up there were Boxes marked 'PlayArts Series One Figures'. Axel was curious to find his name on one box at the front, and Sora's name on another. But through the gap between these boxes he saw two others. On one the white edges had turned slightly yellow from sitting in a store window too long, and one of the items inside the box was what looked like Sea-salt icecream. The other was stark white with crumpled edges. When Axel pull his box forward to reveal the yellowish hidden box, what he saw was breath-taking, awe-inspireing... and reeeeeeally pissed off.

"If you don't stop gawking Axel, i will break all your remaining hands"

If Axel had been in his right mind he would have taken the threat seriously, not made some incohiret squee-like noise, and not run strait into the plastic window of the box.

"Whow Rox, looks like you've got your work cut out for you." Came a voice from the near by box.

"Shut it pretty Boy, or I'll re-sever your foot."

Axel's eyes gleamed with delight. "Roxy! I thought you were dead!"

"And what made you think _that_?" Roxas was stumped, did he have an artical in the Hatched, Matched and Dispached section of the news paper?

"I hear screaming. Maybe you should get us out Axel." Said the second box.

Axel looked at the second box and saw Riku peering out of the plastic window, and with a quick nod, climbing on top to open the box.

"IDIOT! You're suposed to get _me _out first, not him!" Screeched Roxas after hearing another sceam from outside the cuboard.

Axel leaped onto Roxas' box and opened it up as Riku climbed out of his with the soul eater.

The three of them exited the cuboard, where-upon they were surounded by small elemental creatures. Axel imediatly picked up a small mouse like creature with fire on its back and hugged it tightly.

"Axel, i don't think you should be doing tha-" Riku was cut off by Roxas' hand smacking into his face.

"SHUSH. Pay-back is a bitch."

Axel looked down at the three fire lizards that now surounded him, and then was proptly torched by them.

Insert Tidus laughing here.

"Wait. Tidus? When did you get here?" Axel asked, giving him a vacant look.

"Haha, oh. I blended in with the natives to escape from Oliver ,who is a giant T-rex now intent on eating Sora." Tidus grined, giving the Trio a thumbs up.

"..."

"..."

"...Can i sever his head?"

Axel jumpped in-front of Tidus, blocking him from Riku's death glare. "No! We need the short one! He knows the locals and can get up out of here!"

"...Fine, but as soon as were out of here im beheading him. Now what about Sor-"

"Okay! What first shorty?" Axel said, pushing Riku out of the way and staring down at Tidus.

"Yes! First we must consult the almighty council at the castle of sketches and candy! They will have _the answer._" Tidus Gleamed with joy.

"And that would be where?" Questioned Roxas, pondering Tidus' sanity.

"In the far east corner, near were Sora and Oliver ran off too!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, that solves that question."

Riku swung the SoulEater over him shoulder and began walking. Tidus fell to his knees and clung to Axels coat, sobbing loudly before yelling.

"WERE GONNA DIE."


End file.
